Memories
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: Memories are something that you should keep forever but sometimes they can hurt you...
1. Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! I have found some time today and have thought about writing this little Two-Shot. I hope you will like it! The second chapter will follow tomorrow or on Wednesday. (For followers which want to read "Liar"; Don't worry! I will publish the first chapter soon! ****) **

**.**

**.**

_**1. Memories**_

.

_Alice winced when she heard his laugh. She whirled around and searched for him but couldn't see anything but darkness. The brunette felt how her heart started to race when another laugh reached her ear. She bit her bottom lip slightly and balled her hands into fists._

"_A-Are you here?" she cried. No one answered the girl's question. _

"_I… want to see you! Please… I'm begging you!" she yelled. A quiet purr behind her caused her goosebumps. She shut her eyes tightly and whispered, "Why are you doing this? Please… NIGHTMARE, MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" _

.

Alice startled. She opened her eyes and breathed heavily. The brunette stared at the outstretched hand above her which tried to catch something nonexistent. Slowly she withdrew it and sat up on her bed. The foreigner glanced to the space besides her and tears started to build in her blue eyes. A sob escaped her lips and Alice hid her face in her hands when the tears started to fell down her cheeks.

The girl felt her heart beating inside her chest. She heard the sound which it made and wished to make it stop.

He had loved it… He had loved her heart so much! He had promised her to be more careful! He had said that he wouldn't do something dangerous because he didn't want to leave her! But he had broken his promise!

Alice took a sharp breath. She trembled while she thought about him. He always had made her happy, sad or angry and he always had tried to crawl into her bed while she was asleep just to see her surprised and embarrassed expression when she woke up and looked straight into his face. She had always scolded him for things like that but it never had taken that long until she had forgiven him for his pranks. But now… she wouldn't see him again anymore. He was gone forever. Although his clock would be repaired by Julius, it wouldn't be him anymore. He wouldn't know her anymore and he wouldn't love her that way he did when he was still alive.

More tears ran down the girl's cheeks. Alice tried to wipe them away but gave up after a moment. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream his name and ask him why he had broken his promise for such a stupid game like playing tag with the castle's soldiers. But she just couldn't. She was too weak to do anything but sitting on her bed and crying.

"Why, Boris? I don't get it… Why have you been that selfish? Why have you left me? Boris… Boris… Boris… BORIS!"

.

.

.

**A/N: That was really short, huh? However! I hope it was good. Maybe some of you cried? (I don't believe so but who knows?! Sorry Boris-Fans! You should know that I also like him a lot but… someday that idea appeared in my mind and I wanted to write it for a long time.) Please review! **


	2. Seeing you again

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. I hope you will like it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! **

**.**

**.**

_**2. Seeing you again**_

.

Alice ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath before she glanced towards the Clock Tower. She felt herself trembling and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she entered the tower.

"Hello, Julius," the brunette greeted the man when she walked into his room. The clockmaker looked up and watched her curious when she sat down across the table and observed him while he repaired some broken clocks.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he asked her with a worried voice. The girl gave him an awkward smile. "I felt like leaving the Amusement park for some time. Am I a bother?" Julius shook his head. He put down the clock in his hands and mumbled hesitantly, "You don't have to force yourself, Alice. I don't want you to see these clocks and thinking about him…" Alice winced. She bit her bottom lip and held back the tears.

He was right. She shouldn't stare at these clocks. She shouldn't try to force herself into visiting him until she had forgotten about **him**. If she was honest, she had thought about the visit for quite some time. But she had needed some distraction from her memories.

Slowly the girl got up from the chair and murmured, "Maybe you are right, Julius. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel worried. Don't overdo it, okay? Bye…" When Alice reached for the door knob, she heard Julius calling her name. She turned her head around surprised and frowned when she saw the man's gaze. **"I have repaired his clock, Alice."**

.

.

The foreigner wrapped her arms around her own upper body and walked in the Amusement park's direction. Thoughts ran through her mind and Alice shook her head slightly to shake them off.

_I have repaired his clock, Alice._

Tears started to build in the girl's blue eyes. He would be there soon! She could see him again! And this time she wouldn't let him go…

The brunette shrieked when she heard a rustle above her head. Alice stumbled backwards and stared at the nearest tree. Her eyes widened in incredulity when she discovered a young man on a branch. He grinned at her and jumped off of the tree. Alice held her breath. She stared at the guy's pink hair and his punk clothes. His cat tail swayed back and forth and his ears twitched when he tilted his head to the side. "You…" she whispered.

He gave her a puzzled gaze and pointed at himself. "Me?" he repeated. "Is there something wrong with me?" The foreigner shook her head. Some tears fell down her cheeks and the cat boy observed her perplexed. "Huh? What's the matter? Mmmh… Ah! I have two of a certain flower but when held together, the petals fall off. What flower is it?"

Alice gave him a small smile. She wiped away the tears and said, "I know the answer, Boris. It's a rose, am I right?"

He blinked several times and then tilted his head to the side curious. "You know my name? Do I know you?"

Again the foreigner nodded. She couldn't help herself –She stepped closer to the cat boy and hugged him gently.

"I'm happy to see you again, Boris," he heard her say quietly. While she said that he hugged her back, although he didn't remember about the girl in his arms. Nevertheless it felt as if he would know her…

.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it was a really short story. -.- The riddle is from the HnKnA-manga. If you don't remember about it, it's in volume 3, chapter 14.  
**

**However! Please review! : ) **


End file.
